


an entire devotion

by oonseentia



Series: necromancer au [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy AU, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonseentia/pseuds/oonseentia
Summary: optional correspondence between jiwoo and sooyoung from mynecromancer audoesn't really stand up on its own, to be honest
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, mentions of hyewon
Series: necromancer au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	an entire devotion

My friend,

I hope this note finds you in good health. The weather out here is already turning warmer, though I’m told the swamps contribute greatly to that. I much prefer the warm weather back at the keep, when the skies turn blue and the orchards bloom again, but I find I care little for the sun as it heats my armor on the road.

Am I boring you? It has been very long since I’ve written a letter out of volition rather than obligation, and I’m afraid I’ve lost practice. I can only hope this does not cause you to regret requesting such letters from me.

Crossing the swamp is an interesting experience, though I can’t say for sure I’ve enjoyed it. It is more pleasant to the body than the trek through the field, if only because of the shade, but being unable to see beneath the dark surface of the water as the boat crosses through it is rather disquieting.

I think, however, you would quite enjoy the scenario. I lack your scientific knowledge to make any certain claims, but I suspect there’s quite a lot you would find useful - or at least interesting. Is it odd to wish you had come along? The spectacle feels lost on me and the rest of the party in a way I’m certain it wouldn’t be to you.

I put the flower you gave me inside my journal after it began wilting. I’m uncertain as to whether it’ll make for a very good pressed flower, considering the limited resources I had at my disposal, but if it can preserve your gift for even a week longer, I can’t bring myself to regret it.

How goes your research? Last time we spoke, you told me of a set of runes you thought might help preserve the grains for longer in the storage. Were you able to find more on that subject?

I find myself wishing to hear you again, even though we spoke not one week ago. It’s most inconvenient. Please write back as soon as you’re able to do so.

Love,

Your friend.


End file.
